justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bunnylove14/Just Dance 2018 Prediction Game!
for this amazing cover!]] It's that time of year again! Welcome to the third annual''' Just Dance Prediction Game'''! Before predicting, make sure to read over the rules again, because there are a few new things this year! Rules! This is how the game will work! Making Your Predictions To make your predictions, you will comment 5 songs in the comments that you think will be in the game with 1 being the one you think is most likely to appear, and 5 being the one you think is the least out of your predictions. You will also choose one song that you think will be a song on JDU, and one song that you predicted to be on the game that will also have an alternate, just like last year. However, there are a few other things you will be predicting on as well! You will be predicting three other things about the features of the game. The first, is if World Dance Floor will get a remake (meaning new mechanics ie Beat the Boss). The second is if Just Dance Machine will return. Third, being if the menu will get a major remake (meaning JD3->JD4, JD4->JD2014, JD2015->JD2016 level of update. Minor updates like 2014 ->2015 or 2016->2017 will not count. Here is an example of what your predictions might look like. 1- Example Song 1 2- Example Song 2 3- Example Song 3 4- Example Song 4 5- Example Song 5 JDU: Example Song 6 Alt: Example Song 2 WDF: YES or NO (write only YES or NO JDM: YES or NO (write only YES or NO) MENU: YES or NO (write only YES or NO) Some things to note about predictions: *You may change your predictions at ANY time, however you may not change your predictions to a song that has been already revealed/has a leak or teaser that makes the song likely. (Ex- instagram teasers from last season with lyrics, Want to Want Me leak from article). *Your predictions can be the same as others, but they cannot be in the same order. *Your JDU song must be a new song that has never been on JD, not a recycled song *Below, there is a blacklist of songs that have been majorly hinted at/revealed. You CANNOT predict these, even if they haven't been officially revealed yet. *For World Dance Floor, you are not choosing if it is returning. You are choosing IF IT WILL HAVE A REMAKE (meaning new modes). *You can change alts even after the main song has been announced, as long as you predicted the main song before it was announced Scoring Here is how scoring will work! You get points if any of the songs in your predictions end up on the game. The higher the song was on your list, the more points you get! Here is how many points you will get for each prediction: 1- 1,500 2- 1000 3- 750 4- 500 5- 300 JDU- 2,000 Alt- 1,500 WDF: 750 JDM: 500 MENU: 300 Blacklist The following songs are blacklisted, meaning they cannot be predicted even though they haven't officially revealed yet. *Closer by The Chainsmokers ft Halsey *24k Magic by Bruno Mars Bonus Questions! *Each week after E3, there will be a bonus question to fill out! Each bonus question that you end up getting right will be worth 100 points! Prizes Here's what you get if you win! *The title of Just Dance Prediction Game Winner! *A spot in the Prediction Game Hall of Fame! *A feature on the main page of the wikia with a Q and A interview! Hall of Fame Dcwinner.png|DC Hooke 2016 Prediction Game Winner cmcg04winner.png|CMCG04 2017 Prediction Game Winner Current Rankings Board Category:Blog posts